Tulipanes Rojos
by KathieWych
Summary: One-shot; UA// Relato en qué Bella dice lo que siente y piensa cuándo Edward está en coma tras un accidente. ExB primer fic!


**Hola! Este es el primer fic que publico. Era para un concurso, y he pensado en subirlo.  
Si lo leeis, dejar un review para decirme que os a parecido (tanto bien o como mal) y si puedo mejorar en algo, no dudéis en decirlo.**

**:)**

**Espero que os guste!**

* * *

_**Tulipanes Rojos**_

Anoche le volví a ver,

tras tantos días de estar separados

pude estar a su lado.

-

Pero él, no me miró

no me acarició,

no me regaló esa sonrisa que yo tanto adoro,

¿Por qué?

Porqué él ya no está aquí,

está demasiado lejos

_Inalcanzable._..

-

"Los recuerdos abarcan mí mente,

momentos pasados juntos

cuándo él me daba su mano

y me abrazaba estrechándome contra su duro pecho

deslizando sus dedos por mí cabello,

siendo mi bálsamo, mi cura, mi vida..."

-

En esta vida, se puede ganas o perder,

pero si la derrota es tan cruel,

¿Para que seguir viviendo?

Demasiado tiempo, tanta lucha... ¿De algo servirá?

Y él ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de participar en el juego,

a él le arrebataron la posibilidad de ganar.

-

¿Y ahora dónde estará? ¿Va a regresar?

Todas mis preguntas no son respuestas, y mi desesperación no mengua.

"Pasábamos largas horas caminando,

entre la maleza verde de Vall Paradís,

maravillándonos con su color, con su refrescante perfume,

y después perdiéndome en sus cálidos ojos color topacio,

mostrándome esa dulce sonrisa, casi tan bella cómo aquellos tulipanes rojos que siempre me traía."

-

Y ahora vuelvo a estar aquí, junto él,

queriéndole mostrar el camino de vuelta

para que regrese junto a mí, cómo antes.

Le toco cuidadosamente la mano,

la única que no esta llena de cables,

intentando no causarle más dolor.

-

Pero no reacciona, no me contesta.

Cierro mis ojos con pesadez, fuertemente,

convenciéndome a mí misma que esto no está ocurriendo,

que es una pesadilla odiosa, que me despertaré y nada será verdad.

Y de nuevo, la realidad me golpea brutalmente.

-

Las imágenes llegan a mí sin perder tiempo,

provocándome más dolor:

la noche del accidente.

Mi visión se nubla,

e instantáneamente las lágrimas ciegan mis ojos.

Pero ya no tengo fuerzas para limpiarlas.

-

Él no está aquí y todavía no se cuándo vendrá ni si lo hará.

"Aquella noche, cogió el coche.

Debía encontrarse con unos compañeros,

para finalizar un acuerdo, y más tarde volver a casa, conmigo.

Y eso fue lo que no hizo, él no regresó."

-

Con los recuerdos abordándome dolorosamente me senté a su lado.

Incapaz de moverme, de irme lejos,

de perderle en cualquier momento.

El ruido de las máquinas era molesto y perturbador,

pero no lograba deshacerme de mi angustia ni de mis sentimientos.

-

"En otra ocasión íbamos caminando de la mano,

siguiendo el compás de la música, los dos vestidos elegantemente,

acompañando en ese día a su hermano y a mí mejor amiga al altar.

Nosotros, sabíamos que algún día haríamos lo mismo

y que ese día no tardaría en llegar.

Porqué así debería ser, éramos tal para cuál

nosotros dos juntos..."

-

Pero yo, ahora no lo veo tan claro.

¡Cómo me gustaría estar en su lugar, para no tener que sentir todo lo que ahora estoy sufriendo!

Quisiera ser yo la que estuviera en coma,

en una horrible habitación clara, toda un color blanco enfermizo, sin oír ni padecer nada.

Y si así fuera yo no tardaría tanto en despertarme.

-_  
_

_¿Edward a que estás esperando?_

_-  
_

Una vez me prometiste que harías todo lo que hiciera falta para no hacerme sufrir.

Pero estas rompiendo tu promesa.

Me has dejado aquí, sola,

y tan lejos de ti...

Ven por mí.

-

Mis ojos escuecen terriblemente,

ya no le quedan más lágrimas.

Exhaló un largo y significativo suspiro.

Le miró su rostro, antes impecable;

ahora con heridas cicatrizándole lentamente con el paso de los días.

-

Le apretó la mano suavemente y sin pensar ni siquiera en lo que estaba haciendo susurro mil suplicas para que regrese.

-Te amo-le dije al final, sollozando sin ningún consuelo.

Un ligero roce,

una pequeña presión en mi mano, una respuesta corta

pero real, existente.

-

-¿Edward?-sollocé más fuerte.

.

..

...

..

.

-Bella...

-¡Edward!-grité fuera de mí.

-Te quiero-pronunció él con voz ronca y tan aterciopelada como siempre.

Bastó ese roce y sus palabras para que recobrara la esperanza, y entonces supe que nunca me dejaría.

-

_**Por siempre.**_

* * *

**Gracias por leer, y Reviews!!**

**Kathie***


End file.
